The present invention relates to an apparatus for the final folding, or inward folding, of at least the end portion, in particular corners, of a covering on a panel, in which the covering surrounds the panel and projects out over at least one edge to such an extent that at least first inward folds from two opposing edges overlap one another, while second inward folds from the opposite edges are located inside the overlapping first inward folds.
At present, there is no suitable machine, apparatus or plant for the substantially automated covering of panels of, for example Gullfiber.RTM. or the like for use of the finished product as acoustic absorbent in different environments. The covering is normally made of fibre-glass fabric or some other suitable material. Hitherto, substantially the only solution has been manual covering of Gullfiber.RTM. panels with fibre-glass fabric. It has proved to be particularly difficult to obtain, under such circumstances, smooth and straight corners and as uniform products as possible. In many environments, extreme demands are placed on the appearance of the product. It is naturally also desirable in the art to be able to devise a machine which requires few manual operations and which may be considered as almost fully automatic.